gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps
|type=Military Organization |government= |branch=Unified Earth Defense Force |part of=Unified Earth Government |alt name= |motto= |size=Numerous |garrison= |mobile weapons = |vehicles and ships = |sub= |commander= Chancellor Francis Leblanc Corps Commander Alice Shinobu |note= |active= GC 28 |disbanded= |engage= |current=Active |universe=Galactic Colonization }} The (UEDMSC) was an independent military branch of the Unified Earth Defense Force in Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Although independent, the Mobile Suit Corps worked closely with both the Unified Earth Defense Army and the Unified Earth Defense Naval Fleet and were generally considered to be the most crucial force in determining victory in battles. Led by current Corps Commander Alice Shinobu, the Mobile Suit Corps participated in numerous ground, aerial, and space-based operations inside and outside Unified Earth Government territory during the Milky Way Civil War. The Mobile Suit Corps was established in GC 28, shortly after the unveiling of the first mass-produced mobile suit, the UEG-101A Revolutionary during the Battle of Panama. Since its inception, the numbers of the Mobile Suit Corps had grown tremendously, with elements of the branch being stationed wherever there was UEG presence. Description & Characteristics History Groups *1st Army *57th Regalia Division *216th Autonomous Mobile Suit Regiment *121st Independent Mobile Suit Battalion *117th Special Mobile Operations Battalion Combat Doctrine Organization Structure Ranks *'Corps Commander': The supreme authority within the Mobile Suit Corps, those bestowed with the title of Corps Commander had power equivalent to that of the Senior Grand Marshal and the Senior Grand Admiral. By extension, this gave the Corps Commander to participate in the Joint Senior Council, and were often used as the tie-breaking vote in decisions. Their authority and influence over the Mobile Suit Corps was so great, they can requisition deployed units from both the Army and Naval branches at their own discretion, even in the midst of battle. *'Commander': Handpicked by the Corps Commander for their talent and skill, Commanders of the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps were tasked with leading large military units that ranged from the Corps to a Division. In addition to serving as leaders, Commanders served as Alice Shinobu's personal guard whenever she fought personally in the field. *'Captain-Commander': An individual rank given to pilots who were assigned Gundam-type Mobile Suits. Although they were generally independent, Captain-Commanders were still subject to the orders of the Commanders and the Corps Commander. Captain-Commanders had the power to reassign units to their command and the influence to request customization and development of new mobile suits. Larger units required the approval of the Corps Commander. *'Major': Lead a battalion of Mobile Suits. *'Captain': Lead a company of Mobile Suits. *'Lieutenant': Pilots who had served with distinction, they were responsible for leading a platoon of Mobile Suits to battle. *'Sergeant': Pilots who proved their mettle in combat against enemy Mobile Suits were often promoted to Sergeant. They were responsible for leading a squad of 10 Mobile Suits to battle. *'Corporeal': Pilots who were handpicked by the Sergeant, they were the aide of the Sergeant and were the second-in-command in a squad. In the event the Sergeant died in battle, it was up to the Corporeal to take command. *'Pilot': Standard rank and file soldiers of the Mobile Suit Corps, they were drawn from elements of both the Unified Earth Defense Army and Unified Earth Defense Naval Fleet. Gallery Notes Trivia *The Mobile Suit Units under the command of the Unified Earth Defense Army and Unified Earth Defense Naval Fleet belong to the . Behind the Scenes